Bloons Conception Wiki:Policies
:For a simpler version, see Bloons Conception Wiki:Policies (Shortened). This is a wiki where you can express all sorts of ideas for the popular flash game Series Bloons! Whether it's an idea for a new type of bloons, a new tower, a new agent, a new mechanic that affects gameplay, an idea for a new game in the series, or any crazy thing you can think of that's related to Bloons, it's acceptable! However, we still have guidelines, or Policies. All users, regardless of user rights, are expected to follow these policies. User policies Be fair to everyone Everyone has their own ideas have rights to comment on conceptions. No one has significantly more rights than anyone, and you shouldn't order other users just because you have a higher level of user rights. Respect Be respectful to everyone and don't bully or annoy others as this is a friendly wiki. Unintentional annoyance will be forgiven if not repeated afterwards. One account per user Everyone user should have one account; that's all. If you'd like a username change, contact Wikia at . There may be exceptions, such as a test account or a bot account. User processing Be nice to new users and contributors; considerate. Any act of bullying or heavily criticizing a new user just because he/she hasn't gotten used to our community, traditions, and system yet will be punished if needed. Helping new users to get used to the wiki's community and system would be much appreciated. Everyone is equal All editors, regardless of status and position, are treated equally, and no one editor is more important than anyone else. Everyone's opinion is weighted as equal. Wiki and community policies Voting Everyone is allowed to vote on polls. Feel free to choose your choice. However, for important decisions, you may need to "vote" by commenting, in order to prevent cheating. Wiki language This wiki is an English wiki. There should be no other languages or formatting because other users may not be able to translate or clearly comprehend content. However, if you use a little amount of another language and translate it to English, it's acceptable. Excessive use is not recommended. Discussions Please don't delete talk pages. If you urgently want to delete one, contact an active admin with a reason for deletion. The same applies to forum threads and message wall messages. Thread reopening If a thread has been closed, please do not use any exploit to reopen it. If you urgently want to revive it, contact an active admin and state the reason for the reopening. No threats Don't threaten anyone on this wiki. If you have good reasons, you can warn other users, whether you're an admin or not. Advertising Advertising is permitted in this wiki, but please advertise under the rules below. If you violate the rules below when advertising, your advertisement may be marked for deletion and you may get punished. Advertise politely Don't advertise by saying something vague, such as "Come here: ". That is very annoying and impolite, and may be considered spam. Know what you're doing If you're going advertise something, please first make sure you have a reasonable amount of knowledge about it. Don't just advertise something that you can't answer questions about. Don't repeat your advertisements Don't repeat your advertisements again and again unnecessarily. That is usually extremely annoying, especially if a user has stated that he/she doesn't care about what you're advertising. On topic If you're going to advertise something on a page, make sure your advertisement is related to the topic of the page which you are posting the link on. If your advertisement doesn't relate to the topic of the page, please make a separate blog post for your advertisement. Page policies Everyone can create Everyone has the rights to make conceptions as long as he/she is not blocked. Commenting Feel free to comment on other people's pages, but do not use caps excessively, insult, spam, vandalize, or insert inappropriate content (Profanity, heavy violence, etc.). Rating As this is an ideas wiki, you're allowed to rate people's conceptions using your own criteria, or you can use the criteria the "critics" use; it's up to you. However, hater ratings are counted as spam if no proper reasons are stated. Author has full rights The author of a conception has full rights to do whatever he/she wants to do with that page, including editing, deleting, adding content, removing content, giving other users permissions to edit, and etc, as long as the policies are followed. However, if an author decides to make his/her page a public page, no one has full rights on that page. Editing You can edit your own pages or public pages however you want, but since this is an ideas wiki, you're not allowed to change the content of other users' pages in any form, unless it's just a grammar fix, typo fix, or a category change. You can edit other users' pages though, if: *The author of the page has given you permission personally. *The author of the page has stated that anyone can edit it, thus making it a public page. *The page is made as a "compilation" page for others to post their small ideas for that particular category, thus also making it a public page. Vandalism Don't spam, vandalize, or insert irrelevant information in other users' pages. Badgehunting=Don't make continuous edits on pages that are useless and/or very minor just for getting badges. It is very annoying and may result in a punishment, If it's not intentional and you really did forget something then it's tolerable, unless you do it too much. Copying If you copy other users' conceptions or pictures blatantly without good reasons, your conceptions can easily get deleted at best, and you may even get a warning or a block at worse, if you repeat it for multiple conceptions. You can remake a conception of another user though, only if that user has given you permission. Joke conceptions Joke conceptions are meant to be a non-serious, humorous conception. Please follow these rules or risk deletion and/or punishment. Purposeful Joke conceptions should not be made randomly for a high amount of edits. Make sure when you make a joke conception, it has a purpose or a target to joke at. Reasonable Joke conceptions are not used as a junkyard of spam, which thus should not include unreasonably unbalanced stats just for fun. The readers should get the humor too, not only the creators. Not a reason for deletion defense "Joke conception" is not a reason for deletion defense. Joke conceptions aren't useless; they are for humor. Deletion of conceptions No one, including admins, are permitted to delete pages just because they think the conception is "bad" or because other users told them to. However, conceptions can still be deleted (see below). Deletion reasons Already used If a conception is already used in one of the Bloons or BTD games, it'll be deleted. However, improvements on existing mechanics are still accepted. If the conception is used after it's posted here, then it won't get deleted, but instead will get a "Dream Comes True" medal. Obvious copy If a conception is an obvious and full copy of another conception without adding anything new, that conception can easily be deleted based on public opinion. Already legitimately deleted If a conception has been previously deleted legitimately, and is created without any major improvements, that conception can be deleted as soon as possible, and the author may get a punishment. Empty and nonsense conceptions If a page is almost empty or has nonsense, it will be deleted as soon as possible. Doesn't follow policies If a conception is violating the policies, it will be deleted as soon as possible. Deletion requests If a conception at least +3 deletion requests with legitimate reasons from different users or an author request, a 48 hour period will be started. During the 48 hours, the conception can be improved and/or users defend the conceptipn from deletion with legitimate reasons. If it is an author request, the author can change his/her mind in that period. If, in approximately 48 hours, the improvement is still not accepted by other users, there are not enough deletion defenders, or the author doesn't change his/her mind about the deletion, the page will be deleted. Legitimate reasons A deletetion request/defend is considered "legitimate" if that request comes with a true, clear reason, not a hater/liker reason or just simply no real reason. All the "illegitimate" requests will be ignored. Author requests are also legitimate. =Author requests = If an author of a page requests a deletion to his/her own conception, it will get deleted in approximately 48 hours if he/she doesn't change his/her mind. Deletion defends A user can also defend a conception against delete requests, also with legitimate reasons. Pages will no longer be marked for deletion if the number of defends is at least +3 before approximately 48 hours. Deleting requests and defends If an user changes his/her mind, he/she can cancel his/her delete request or defense at any time. Adoption of pages The time to adopt If you want to improve a conception whose author has been inactive for 30 days or more, you can contact an admin to ask for permission to adopt it and make it yours. However, you must follow the rules below. Inherited rights When you've adopted a conception, you can freely edit that conception and you're free to give any user permissions to edit the page, just like the author. Non-inherited rights When you've adopted a conception, unlike its author, if you request deletion of the conception, it won't be counted as an author delreq; it'll only be counted as a normal deletion request, and you'll have to clearly state your reasons like usual. The basic conception stays When you've adopted a page, you are not allowed to change or remove any content that signifies that conception, as well as ideas that make the conception creative and different from the original. If you do, it'll may be counted as vandalism. You're free to change any content that are is this significant. Licensing policies Licensing is a system to protect conception misuse. All conceptions have a normal license unless stated specifically. Licenses There are a few different types of licenses, which have different restrictions. To set up an license, you have use the corresponding license template. Public License If a public license is used in a conception, uses and modifications are freely permitted. Adjustable license If an adjustable license is used in a conception, external modification (modified to suit one conception) is allowed, while internal modification (editing original conception) is not allowed. Normal license Unlicensed (or with normal license) conceptions can be used story-wise or game-wise. However, the whole conception cannot be modified in any way, either internally or externally. Story-only license If a conception has the story-only license, said conception can only be referred to story-wise if used in another conception without direct permission, but can't be integrated gameplay-wise (like putting into a Special Mission's rounds and such). Restricted license If a restricted license is used for a conception, any use and modifications require permission from the licensee. Non-mainspace policies Template policies Before you make a template, be sure that it follows the rules below. Used more than once A template is, literally, a shape that is patterned for cutting and stuff. Therefore, it is not a piece of page that has only one use, but is to be used multiple times. For all If you are going to make a template, you must be sure that it is not only for yourself, but for the community to use. Not prefabricated Similarly to conceptions, do not make a template that is same as another template with a minor change. Purposeful Do not create ASCII art and different versions of one template just for style. Correct use Do not use any templates incorrectly, such as a or at a comment, or at a normal conception. The correct use of the templates can be found at the template page, in the documentation provided. Category policies Before you make a new category, be sure that it follows the rules below. Covers a wide range If categories are not used wisely, as the number of pages is large, categories will thus be overly created. Therefore if you are going to make a category, you must be sure that it can be applied to a large number of conceptions. Not for one Again, because of the number of the conception is still increasingly large, you cannot make one category for one specific conception, such as "Bloons that are immune to Dart Monkeys", which if made for all conceptions, the amount of categories will be unnecessarily huge. Not personal This doesn't mean that your category must contain others' conceptions, but that it is not a category for all of your own conceptions, which may be counted as badgehunting. General content policies These policies are applied wherever posting content is possivle, including pages, comments, user pages, blog posts, chat, and even images. Note that policies here may be taken a bit more lightly on chat. No profanity Please don't use profanity. Words that are not too offensive are normally accepted if it is not overly used. This rule is taken more lightly on chat, as it is a place to relieve stress, but excessive usage is still not recommended and users may be punished for not following this policy. No adult content Please don't post any sexual, suggestive content. This is taken very seriously and may result in major punishment. These contents will then be deleted. Drugs are also not allowed. No violence Please don't post excessively violent content that may not be suitable for a younger audience. No racism Please don't post any racist or politically sensitive content. These contents will very likely get deleted. No religious rebates It's okay to refer a religion in your conceptions, but don't bad-mouth about any religion in any way. These contents are very likely to get deleted. No horror Don't post horror content that is too creepy. Not everyone can handle horror. No threats Don't threaten anyone. No spamming Self-explanatory, you can not spam in your content. This includes misused big numbers, off-topic posts, and excessive advertising. Picture and user page policies Make them appropriate pictures Make them as creative as you can but not rude or offensive. Friendly user page Never openly state your "enemies" or what users/conceptions you hate on your user page. If your user page has any signs of anger or hatred towards someone/something, you'll be warned to edit it. Appropriate user page Never post inappropriate content like drugs, sex, violence, etc. in your userpage. If your userpage has inappropriate content, you'll be warned to edit it. No spam In addition to pages and blog posts, don't spam and/or vandalize other users' userpages. Blog post policies Everything non-conception Everything that's not a conception or a list of conceptions go to blog posts. Don't post your personal opinions or news as mainspace edits. No spam You are not allowed to spam and/or vandalize in your blog posts. Chat policies Be social You can talk about anything on the chat, whether it's about this wiki, life, school, video games, animes, whatever. Don't force people to just talk about one topic or force people to talk about things related to this wiki or Bloons. Sharing conceptions You can share your conceptions, in fact it's very recommended to do so on chat, and you can also spoil the in-development ones and invite people to help you develop it! However, when advertising your conception, you have to follow the advertising policies. No personal threats If you know that a certain user on chat is sensitive, scared and/or easily disturbed by a certain topic, don't openly talk about that topic in chat to avoid offending that user. No spam Do not overly send useless, repetitive messages that does nothing helpful at all. Generally, because this is a place for you to relief yourself, this rule is taken more lightly than other main pages. However, when someone is annoyed and you are asked to stop, stop it. Forum policies Make it appropriate If a thread violates the rules, it will be closed, removed, or even deleted. Forum game policies No repetition To prevent duplicate games, there should not be more than one of a kind of game. No spam Do not make forum games that promotes spam, such as "Count to 1000000" or "Random Game". Recommendations The points stated in this section are not as important as the above. However, they're recommended for conceptors to do, because they help making organization much easier! One page per conception It's recommended to have one page per conception or at least, per series of conceptions. Pages like "My Ideas" or "My Conceptions" or "My Bloon Ideas" are highly discouraged. Internal links It's recommended to have a link to another page in this wiki (a.k.a. "internal link") on your pages. It'll help new users get familiar with the contents of the wiki and also help our wiki get found more easily! Self-made images It's recommended to use pictures you drew or edited yourself in your pages. Using pictures from the Internet, though they may be pretty, is an unpleasant sight to the users who know where they come from. Template documentations It's recommended that each template be be documented. Doing so can guarantee correct use of your template from other people. Sign your conceptions Although we can always dig up the author of a conception by looking at the page's history, it's always recommended to sign your conception by putting 3 or 4 tildas (~) at the end of the page (the extra tilda will also generate a timestamp, which let us know exactly which hour and minute you made that conception) for ease of management and ease of resolving permissions-related cases, and other users won't be confused on who made your conception, thereby giving you more direct credits. Enforcement Each enforcer may enforce in different ways. If you think that you may have been mistreated, contact an admin (Anonymoustyd, LoverofAllThingsCute, Logologologol, and ItsBloonTasty) politely. If you feel that you have been mistreated in chat, you can also contact a chat moderator (Doue and Kamarin). Sometimes, users who misbehave will get punished. The punishments vary depending on each case. Consequences Consequences for not following policies include: *Warning **A warning is a message to a user telling him/her what he/she did wrong and how he/she can improve. Any user can warn. *Blocking **A block is when a user is restricted from contributing and chatting. Blocks can vary in length, depending on the number of offences and the severity. Only admins can block. *Kicking (chat) **Kicking a user will disconnect him/her from the chat room. The user can immidiately join again by refreshing. Admins and chat moderators can kick. *Banning (chat) **Banning a user restricts him/her from entering the chat room for a certain amount of time. The length of the ban can vary, depending on the number of offences and the severity. Users who are banned from chat can still contribute on the wiki. Admins and chat moderators can kick. Numbering __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Site administration